


Already Gone

by StrangeLittleNobody



Category: The Vamps (UK Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeLittleNobody/pseuds/StrangeLittleNobody
Relationships: Brad Simpson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Already Gone

“What are you doing?” I hear a voice say behind me. I turned around and saw my boyfriend, Brad, standing in the doorway. “What the fuck is going on?” He spoke again as a look of worry crossed his face.  
“Brad, please let me explain-“  
“Why are you packing your things? Are you breaking up with me?” He looked at me for an answer but I couldn’t meet his eyes and that was all he needed for an answer. “You’re breaking up with me!” He exclaims as his eyes start filling with tears. He storms out of the bedroom into the living room and lands on the couch, head in hands. I follow him and sit next to him. “Why are you breaking up with me?”  
“I don’t want to do this but I believe it’s for the best.” I tried to reason with him. He raised his head up, a look of disbelief and anger on his face.  
“For the best! You’re ending our fucking relationship! How is this for the best?”  
“This is why I wanted to leave before you got home. So this wouldn’t happen.”  
“So you were just going to fucking ghost me!?”  
“I was going to leave you a note that explained everything.”  
“Oh, yeah. Because a note is going to make everything make sense.” He replied sarcastically.  
“Bradley, our relationship isn’t healthy. I barely see you anymore. You’re either on tour or recording in the studio.”   
“If that’s your problem then you should have told me. I would have understood. I would have cut back and spent more time with you if that’s what you wanted.”  
“I tried to tell you! Many times! After the number of late nights and cancelled dates got to big, I started to realize that this might be the only way to make you understand. I love you Bradley, but I can’t keep doing this.” I said and stood up to leave but as I did, I felt his hand on my wrist. I turned back to him and saw his tearstained face, beautiful brown eyes now red and full of heartbreak. It hurt me deeply to see him so hurt. To know that it was me who was doing this to him.  
“Please don’t leave.” He choked out. “I know I haven’t been the best boyfriend the past few months but I was planning on making it up to you tonight. To prove how much I love you. How much I care for you and if my words didn’t prove to be enough, I was hoping this would…” He trails off as he reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls something out. My hand flew to my mouth as realization hit me. In his hand was a little black box. “I was going to, well I’m still going to, ask you to be mine forever. I want you to know that I truly love you and I never want to spend another moment without you. I promise you that I will cut back on my music and will spend more time with you. I want you to be in my life forever. Please stay with me, for the rest of our lives.” He finishes and looks at me with hopeful eyes. I stared back as I felt the dam break. Tears streamed down my face as I made a decision that would change our lives forever……  
“I can’t. I’m sorry.” My voice broke and I couldn’t look at him. I felt his hand fall from mine. I needed to leave before I made anything worse than I already had so I walked to the bedroom, grabbed my things and came back to the door. “I love you Bradley but I can’t stay. I’m sorry.” And with that, I left.


End file.
